School Wars
by animerockluver
Summary: A fic about some drama with my friends in Naruto form. Yaay a non-suckish summary T for language


**1tentenchan1: ahhh this is like a venting fic some drama between my friends I just had to write it down in naruto characters here's the list**

**Tenten –Anna (me)**

**Sasuke –Jean-Andre**

**Ino –Shackesha**

**Sakura –Shari**

**Hinata –Elizabeth**

**Kiba –Jon Ross**

Naruto –Matthew

**1tentenchan: Hope you enjoy my pain –sniff- lol joking but seriously I'm gonna kick someones ass monday**

FRIDAY

It all started at P.E in last period the whole thing started. Tenten just came back from a Spanish festival because she wanted to cut school but she was in agri class. Sakura was talking to Ino and Hinata while Kiba was talking to Naruto.

"Hey Kiba do you like Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Kiba looked at Naruto for a while then Sakura and said yes. Naruto said ok and left. The girls had heard everything then Hinata went over to Kiba and started flirting with him.

AFTER SCHOOL

Tenten met up with Sakura and Ino. They told her what happened and she started to get REALLY pissed but she hid most of it. They went to the canteen and Sakura came up with the theory that Kiba didn't really like Hinata but that he was doing it to make her and Naruto upset.

Just then Karin and Matsuri came up and they started talking about the whole thing.

"But I just don't get it after all the things Naruto has done for Hinata she still doesn't know who to choose ." Tenten said.

"Exactly"

"Okay so let's list them out" Ino suggested

"He cried when we pranked him and told him she was moving to another school, cried again when someone stole his money so then he couldn't go to the play with her, bought her the necklace for Christmas and the teddy bear for Valentine's day, buys her lunch and saves up his money everyday just to spend it on her after school."

Matsuri sat down looking outside and turned back to look at them with an unbelieving look on her face and said, "Is she stupid or something?"

"Exactly!" the three girls said

"No something is seriously wrong with this girl"

They continued talking about the situation and went outside where they saw Naruto talking to on of his other friends.

"We need to talk about Kiba."

"Oh" then Naruto turned to his friend and said "Sorry I'll be back but the bad words soon come out"

They went into the parking lot and Matsuri said "Kiba is a bitchy little asshole"

Naruto laughed and then they went over the conversation they had in the canteen and then Tenten remembered she had Temari's bag and they went to the Home Ec. Department to give it to her and the others followed.

When they got there they found Kiba.

"I'll handle him" a very scary Matsuri said

Matsuri and the others approached Kiba and started to talk to him about the situation then he got angry and exploded, "Why do you care is she your girlfriend?!?!" and then ran when he remembered Matsuri was still there.

He ran around Home Ec and came back because he had to wait on his father thankfully Matsuri had already left.

Then his dad came and passed him and everybody said "Ohhhh"

Kiba just stood there with an unbelieving look mixed with a goofy smile and walked to the car.

"BYE BITCH BYE ASSHOLE BYE MOTHER F-ER!" Sakura yelled after him.

Kiba just turned around, smiled and said "Bye"

Everyone just stared at him as he left.

Sakura and Tenten went upstairs to the classrooms and saw Temari and Kotaru.

They started to explain the situation them and after they started to talk about Sasuke.

"I think Sasuke's a robot" Kotaru said

"I think he's an international secret spy I bet his code name is 00$"Temari said.

"Or or or. Maybe he's a robot spy. Nah he's just a secret agent." Tenten put in

"Yeah I bet there's a secret compartment in his Clarks. Did you know their water proof?" Sakura added.

"No he's got to be a secret agent I mean he always leaves early"

Then a car passed by "Now that's a car that a spy drives"

"Maybe the car transforms up the street"

"I bet it's not his real father that picks him up I bet it's his partner or boss"

"The thing is I've never met such a perfect boy"

"He's cute, he has abs, he can rap, he's not self-conceited like one time we told him he's sexy and he's like nah, and he's so nice"

"Guys let's go downstairs now"

They went down stairs and sat under some trees on the benches.

Another of their friends came and they asked her "Kin can you find anything that's wrong with Sasuke?"

"Yes he beats on the desk too much"

"Yeah but he's good at it" Kotaru said

"The only thing is that he can't sing" said Temari

"I bet he's just uses it as a cover that he can't sing"

"Yeah and he can draw"

"Oh you guys are so funny I love staying late with you guys" Sakura said as she started laughing "You just made me forget about Kiba and how angry I am but if I see his face againI'm going to be pissed again"

"Yup you, me, Matsuri, and Ino are gonna kill him on Monday" Tenten said

"Yeah but when we tell Hinata this she's going to try and defend him"

"Well remember when the 16-y-o dude we were right about him it's going to be like that again she never listening to us"

"Yeah-Oh there's my mom bye guys" Then Sakura left and one by one the others began to leave as well.

When Tenten got home she locked her door jumped on her bed and said "Ah Hina's in some deep shit now"

**Kotaru- Rachel**

**Temari- Chevelle**

**Matsuri- Golda-Gayle**

**Kin- Dejone**

**Karin- Jhanelle**

**1tentenchan: you guys are gonna have to wait till Monday to see the result of this and if you didn't know Clarks are a shoes (hottest ones in Jamaica right now) and I was talking about Jean-Andre not Sasuke and none of us except Lizzie and Shackesha like him right now. Gosh I want to kill people right now AKA Jon Ross or Kiba as he is in the story. This is word for freakin word what happened yesterday.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Naruto**

**-Chases Jon Ross around the school with a gun-**


End file.
